To be loved
by Damn Papas
Summary: This is a collaboration piece of Kara Papas and damn unique. Mainly a ShizNat after Carnival scenario. ShizNat AU
1. The Beautiful Plateau

**Summary **After carnival scenario. This story is a collaboration of the authors Kara Papas and damn unique.

**A/N:** Hello guys, we are damn unique and Kara Papas. After seven years of writing we finally decided to take a shot at working together. We're both very busy, but gladly want to bring a great fanfiction for the Shiznat audience. May our writing and wicked minds combined with our history grow into something beautiful.

**Beta**: Ivy Rose Thorn

**Disclaimer: **Sunrise owns Mai HiME.

* * *

**To be loved**

**Chapter 1 - The Beautiful Plateau**

_Natsuki_

Doubts and regret was all that was left after Shizuru was gone. I knew I had gone wrong at some point. I just couldn't put my finger on the exact moment. Was it when I told her that I can't feel the way she wanted me to? Or was it when I never recognized just how precious feelings were? How precious she was? Either way, things didn't turn out like I wanted them to. The end of the carnival and the disappearance of my power and Duran left me with nothing. I never felt so bare and empty in my life ever before. Not even after my mother had died and my father had left me. Back then, I still had a reason to exist. I had a mission. My personal vendetta against the First District was all needed to get through the day. Every day, every night, every breath solely existed to fulfill that purpose. I didn't allow myself to think about life in all its complexity, but now that all of this was gone forever, living the life of a 19-year old girl seemed an insurmountable task. I somehow managed to get through the last year of school because of Midori's and Mai's patience allowing them to tutor me. I was used to copy Shizuru's stuff and I had never bothered with actually learning the stuff they taught at Fuuka Academy. I was preoccupied with learning what was useful for my life as a warrior, as a HiME. But I realized too late that it was only a temporary refuge. If I had just paid attention to what was important. To what was right in front of me. Maybe I could have made a difference. I could have righted my wrongs. Maybe I would have seen you the way you wanted me to. But I guessed I would never find out. Now that a year had passed, it was obvious that Shizuru would leave Fuuka to live and study at the Shinsuyu University on the east end of Japan. It wasn't something special or unexpected. It was what people did after high school. It seemed that every HiME had a life that was important to them; a life that they had to put on hold during the time of the carnival, but that they could resume when the Obsidian Lord was defeated. Every HiME but me. This battle, this carnival, was my life in a nutshell and looking back at it now, it was over in a blink of an eye. Because I hadn't paid attention to my surroundings, I was alone. I should not have cared since I was used to being alone. But the hole you left in my world was far greater than I had realized. I was never one to give up and I certainly wouldn't start now. It was just a fact that my life was so much duller without Shizuru in it. Like a painting that was lacking color. Shades of colors are all I'm able to see.

As soon as Sakomizu had handed me over my diploma this morning, I left school to evade the ceremony. I never saw myself as someone throwing an academic cap. I wanted to celebrate that small achievement with a self-cooked meal and a ride to the cliffs. Who would have thought that I would bother with something like nutrition, but hell, solitude makes your mind go strange ways.

"Kuga Natsuki?" I stopped dead in front of my apartment when a male voice called my name. For a second, I got paranoid and was about to go into a battle ready position. But then I reminded myself that the First District wasn't after me anymore. In fact, nobody was. Outside of that Kendo guy Takeda who was rather persistent with his idiotic ideas of asking me out. I let the keys in my hand sink and turned towards the voice. I felt embarrassed for a second when I recognized the guy to be the postman instead of a life threatening enemy, but I managed not to blush. At least I've gotten better at controlling the color of my cheeks. I greeted him with a nod and put the keys in the keyhole while he was fumbling in his bag.

"These are for you," he handed me a package of four or five letters, more than I usually got within a month. I looked at him with a puzzled expression but he was already busy fumbling out letters for my neighbors. I got inside my apartment and threw my bag on the couch. No more school. Ever. This might be the chance of starting a new life – or life in general. I followed my bag and let myself on the couch with a sigh. I was sure I could take on the world and the world seemed to think so too since the letters I received were all from different universities. The education system in Japan was rather well structured. The universities would advertise themselves as fast as possible and it was not a secret that today a lot of young people would decide on their course of life. I was one of them and carrying that responsibility alone made me anxious. What if I chose the wrong path? I looked at the cellphone on the table. I knew that I could call Shizuru and ask her opinion, but I didn't want to evoke the image of being needy. We have scarcely had and any contact in the last year and somehow I got the feeling that was the way she had preferred it. Still, it would have been easier to talk this over with someone. I decided that it would be best to take all entrance tests and see which university would still want me afterwards. Maybe I should have spared the one where Shizuru was studying, but something inside me wanted to challenge fate. And indeed, fate took the challenge. For some reason, the only invitation that arrived in the mail after taking the entrance test was from the Shinsuyu University.

* * *

_Shizuru_

I had spent time pondering about many different things while buried within my studies at Shinsuyu University. The Carnival showed me the embodiment of emotions that had grown in Natsuki since she had become aware of my love for her. I could not reason beyond my pain, and I only saw that Natsuki must loathe and be disgusted by me. I was wrong.

We had spent our time during the summer together just being friends. I had always hoped for more, and Natsuki could see it in my eyes. I put off leaving Fuuka just to be with her longer in hopes that she would see that friendship could blossom into the most beautiful love that life could give. Natsuki would always just smile as if it was her way of saying no, and summer came to an end; and so did hope.

Fuuka was my personal heaven with Natsuki. The heaven was also my own hell as I knew Natsuki could never go a step further than friendship. I had my escape to college to aid me in freedom from the demon Natsuki Kuga made me into. The univerisity I was going to escape was a city nestled in the Japanese Alps.

I left Fuuka wondering about how cruel and blind love can be. I felt the detatchment of my heart and realized how broken it was. The mere separation from Natsuki made me feel the power of my demon grow weaker. I found the demon was put into submission when I was at the campus of Shinsuyu University. I had a choice to make when I arrived at this university. Shinsuyu university had a wide variety of specialties for a student with my academic excellence. The departments at the university for specified fields made me feel I could escape from Natsuki. The arts and humanities was something I could become lost in with the exploration of languages, arts, fine arts, and the pseudoscience that explained who we were. Then the sciences, the hard sciences, they could make me cold and calculated. The physics to breakdown all that I understood about the universe. Biology was simple and self-explanatory, and chemistry too. I could do all of these and more. I wanted the subject material that I studied to drown my thoughts. I wanted to never have a spar second to think of Natsuki. It dawned on me that I could do whatever I deemed needed at the time, and go from one source to the next. I did not want to be the president of a student council again after my long stay living at Fuuka Academy. My college life would be different. I would commute to school. I wanted to be a student of the university, and be submerged in the studies I had created for myself. Six months into my first term at Shinsuyu University I had only really heard from Kuga Natsuki once. She had written about something obscure, and said she'd understand if I didn't respond. I could have responded, but her life needed to go on without my demonic influence.

Whilst in my studies I had learned many mottos the university had. There was one I loved the most; "A Harmony of Nature Society and Individual". The Matsumoto campus definitely made me see all the nature there was in that statement. I truly saw myself healing. I had to move on without Natsuki; I finally felt as if I was growing up. Adulthood meant leaving behind some desires. My lingering desire for Natsuki would be the most difficult to let go of. I felt the grip of love in my heart not wanting to let go. My heart whispered softly in my free time as my feet ached as I endeavored an hour and a half hike, walk, at Utsukushigahara Heights. The nature, as my favorite motto suggested, would have the power to set me at harmony with society and myself; my societal view of a woman like myself and how I was seen. I was to be married off to a wealthy business man by now, and yet I stand at the most beautiful plateau ever. The wind played with my hair and caressed my sweat kissed skin. My eyes were shut to the breeze, and my mind tormented me with the ideas of my wounded heart. My eyes must open to see the reality that my heart is blinded with.


	2. VagabondStormy Weather

**A/N damn unique:** Honestly, we have no idea where this is going. We only have a very very rough story line. It basically is a stream of consciousness writing where Kara Papas covers Shizuru's part and I write Natsuki. When somebody has written something, the other one would read it and add her part. The story is basically like an interactive piece of writing for us. Oh and for the guest how wrote that pamphlet about Natsuki's character. You do realize this site is called "fanfiction"? Do I really have to point out that this is a work of fiction?

**A/N Kara Papas:** I want to share a moment of honesty for the readers of the story. I stay very busy and argue with damn unique when she reminds me to write. So give her lots of love because I'm a crabby old gal which damn unique loves to jokingly remind me ever so often.

**Beta:** Ivy Rose Thorn (at least of it^^thanks for her splendid work)

**Disclaimer**: Sunrise owns Mai HiME.

* * *

**Vagabond**

_**Natsuki**_

The pen in my hand felt heavy and the words in front of my eyes blurred under the resistance of my mind. I only had to fill out those damn papers and then there would be a huge chance of seeing Shizuru again. Yet, I wasn't sure if it was a smart thing to do. We had become strangers and something deep inside of me told me that she did prefer it that way. Thinking about my own history, I had learned that people tend to lean on other people when they're needy. I knew this because I'd been there. As long as things were going somewhat right, I had been able to survive alone, but as soon as the carnival got out of hand, I had been nothing but a sacrifice; not only to the Obsidian Lord but also to Shizuru. I didn't want to go there again. None of us wanted and I didn't have a right to force Shizuru to have contact with me if she didn't want to. It was only logical to assume she was doing better without me. Still, this was my sole chance to get into a good university and study biology - or more specifically genetics. The more I'd thought about it during the last year, the more I could picture myself looking into a microscope and finding the wonders of a world unseen by most people. At least, that was how I had lived most of my life, by being part of a world that no one knew existed.

I could not let this opportunity go to waste just because I was afraid of attending the same university as Shizuru. I would simply avoid barging into her life again. After all, a university is much bigger than a school. With a determined sigh, I pressed the pen on the paper and started to fill in the form. That simple task felt strangely exhausting and I knew I had to send it on its way as soon as possible or I would start dwelling on it again. I put on my biker suit and helmet and went for the closest post office in town.

The sun was burning mercilessly and I could feel a light sweat film spreading across my skin. Leather wasn't the best option for a warm summer day after all. The temperature of my bikes engine did the rest to my already boiling body. After I had thrown the enrollment papers into the letter box, I followed the lead of my empty stomach.

The sound of my bikes engine always seemed to disturb the silence in the peaceful suburbs of Fuuka City. It was one of many reasons why I didn't show up here as often as I could and somehow I didn't feel much regret. Rows of houses, painted in all shades of pastel colors, were standing side by side, marking the border of another world; a world I didn't belong in. I could already feel the wary gazes behind some windows. It's completely beyond me how Mai and Tate could move into this region of the city. I always knew that Mai was somewhat of a housewife even back in school, but that she'd willingly be one after finishing school was a bit of a shock. I wonder if it would have been different if they had been a bit more careful…

I parked my bike in front of their garage and took off my helmet. The air was still warm, but not as torrid as in town. The flavor of fresh baked cake mixed with the strong scent of the rosary flowerbed drove the engine oil and city smog out of my nose. My stomach reacted to it with a loud growl and urged me to the door. I rang the bell and soon heard steps coming closer. The door was flung open and the fragrance of the fresh baked cake hit me with full force. For a second, I was blown away and almost forgot to greet my old friend.

"Hello, Mai," I said, not bothering with any formalities. Against her usual enthusiasm, Mai didn't fling her arms around me, but looking at her, I knew it wasn't because she was unhappy to see me, but because she wasn't in the condition too. She had at least gained ten pounds since my last visit.

"Natsuki, it's good to see you. Come on in." She gestured me into the kitchen and went over to stand in front of the oven that harbored the delicious flavor. Her hands were firmly pressed on her hips to counter the pain in her back; the typical posture of a pregnant woman. Only that this wasn't just some pregnant woman, but Mai; a mere high-school girl. To me, the news of her pregnancy had been one of the scariest things that had ever happened, next to the carnival and Shizuru cutting all ties.

"How's that little troublemaker doing?" I asked.

"Yuichi is still at work," she said and winked at me. I couldn't help but grin in response. "And this one here," she continued and started stroke over her voluminous belly with a content smile on her lips, "Is doing just fine; kicking and punching me all day."

"I suppose, he's got your spirit," I said.

"Why are you so sure that he's a he?"

"Just a feeling." I leaned against the kitchen table with crossed arms. "Have you and Tate decided on a name?"

"If it's a girl, I'd like to name her after my mother." Mai swallowed hard and let her gaze wander towards the window. "And if it's a boy… we want to name him Takumi." That solemn look in her eyes was something she seldom showed in front of anyone, and it reminded me how much she valued our friendship. It had never been full of words or emotion, but we always had that way of silently understanding concerning each other's feelings. Ever since Takumi hadn't woken up from his heart surgery, something in Mai had changed. Her smiles that people associated her with, had become something rare. She didn't talk about it much, but she had a hard time dealing with what life had served her. In a way, we both had become more similar during the last year. Maybe that was one of the reasons why I refrained from visiting her more often. After all, it's unpleasant to look into a mirror for too long when you don't like what you see. And who knew better than me than to fight change with silence.

The beeping of the oven broke the quietness and reminded me that I was still starving. Mai seemed to read my thoughts and put plates on the table after turning off the oven.

"I'm afraid I have to keep you here a little longer since the cake is too hot to be eaten right away."

"Don't make it sound like an apology. I know you're not that unhappy about it."

"No, but you are." Her voice was steady and not in the slightest way reproachful, but we both knew that I was the reason we didn't see each other as often as she would like to.

"It's not your fault, Mai. I'm just not good with this whole socializing crap."

She nodded and forced a smile, which was even more painful than having her be mad at me. "What brought you here today, besides your empty stomach?" she asked, trying to change the topic. However, the change was not as welcome as I had hoped as my reason for coming was another sad note.

"I'm going to leave Fuuka," I answered calmly, in the hopes to make it sound like less of a big deal, but of course Mai got the message behind it.

"Oh…"

"I'm going to attend a university."

"So you came to say goodbye," she concluded.

"In a way, but knowing you, I'm sure I won't get away with it."

"Of course not. We'll at least have on last big party with everyone before you'll turn your back on us." She tried to sound joyful, but there was a hint of sorrow visible in her eyes. However, I was certain that she meant what she said about the party. But I guess I owe that party to her and the others.

"I won't turn my back on you. You won't even know that I'm gone. I'll still come to visit now and then. Just like during the last year." Even though, I knew I wasn't good at keeping promises that concerned social activities, I silently vowed to myself to at least try.

"That might be right. It won't be much of a difference." She smiled. "Who would have thought that you of all people would willingly attend college?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I flipped back a strand of my hair and turned my head away slightly pouting.

"You were the biggest slacker of Fuuka Academy as far as I remember."

"I'm not certain if Nao didn't break that record by now."

"Could actually be true." We both laughed. "What subject have you applied for?"

"Genetics," I answered and Mai gave me an incredulous look.

"Interesting… or not so much. Anyway, if it's what you want to do, I'm happy for you."

"I hope my mother has bequeathed me some of her intelligence and knowledge in that field and if not, I should be able to research the reason." I winked.

"How far away is it?"

I gulped. Somehow the words felt like a lump in my throat. But I knew there was no way around it. I'd have to tell her anyway. "Shinsuyu University." A bitter smile formed on my lips. I didn't have to mention anything about Shizuru. I could see in Mai's eyes that she knew the name of the university quite well. "Not as far away from everything as I have wished," I added a bit beaten.

"Maybe it's because you subconsciously have wished for something else, something you don't want to admit." I could feel her searching my eyes for the truth that we both knew already and so I averted my gaze and looked out the window again. The sky slowly started to fade from a bright blue into a light orange, the first sign of the nearing dusk. The street outside got busier as the first men came back from work. On this side of town, the traditional image of a family was still written in stone. I could imagine that Mai and Tate chose this house not only because it's property of Tate's family, but also because a lot of young families had settled down. The whole happy family atmosphere around here gave me the creeps. I couldn't imagine living like that ever. Truth be spoken, I can't imagine my future self in the slightest. I sighed and decided to break the silence.

"Anyway, I don't believe in fate or anything like that. It was the only university that wanted me and I have answered their call," I said, feeling ready to face Mai again. She immediately caught my gaze and stared at me intensely.

"You should start to believe in it though. I mean it's a very strange coincidence that the only university that accepted your papers is the one that Fujino-san is attending. Maybe this is your chance to make it right?"

"Make what right?"

"Natsuki, I've known you long enough. There are a lot of things between the two of you that need to be said. I can't speak for Fujino-san, but judging by the carnival, she's just as torn as you. You two need to talk. And this is destiny giving you a chance."

"You watch too many films."

"And you too few."

The sound of keys in the door lock luckily puts an end to our little dispute.

"Hello, darling. I'm home," Tate shouted from the house floor.

"We're in the kitchen."

When Tate came into the kitchen he greeted me with a smile and a nod and then turned to Mai for a kiss. He was lightly touching her belly as if she was mad of glass. Then he got on his knees and held his ear on the belly.

"Hello little one, how are you feeling today?" He whispered.

I felt a little awkward watching his adoration. Why would he try talking to someone who wouldn't be able to understand his words for the next years? Kids are already horrible to talk to since they never listen, but Babies don't even understand a word. I was no good at this lovey-dovey family stuff… Still, I was glad that Mai was and Tate seemed just as content. I had no doubt that they would make it through the end of the world together once again if necessary. They both looked so much older in that position and the need to flee this scene rose to an unbearable level even though my stomach was still growling. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for them; I just couldn't deal with so much love and adoration at the time. I was filled up with worries about what lied ahead. The only thing I knew for sure after coming here was that this wasn't the way I had imagined my future life.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but I have to go now."

"I thought you'd stay for dinner."

"I have things to take care of." Giving that answer had become second nature to me and Mai knew that my decision to leave before dinner was final. She nodded and came over to give me a hug. Her belly was touching mine and I could feel a slight movement. I thought about shrugging back, but stood still and hugged her in return. Babies might be not my piece of cake, but I was sure that Mai's life would brighten in the near future. Maybe I would be able to find something that would brighten mine too. I just didn't know where to look for that something back then.

On my way home, I picked up some instant ramen and ate them in the setting sun on the cliffs of Fuuka, thinking about Shizuru.

I guess some things will never change.

* * *

**Stormy Weather**

_**Shizuru**_

The sound of the morning wind howled outside of my loft, and my cell phone's alarm squawked eagerly to wake me. The silence crept into my mind after I turned off my alarm. I walked to the window of my loft gently pulling the blinds apart so I could look to the skyline. It was blanketed in hues of black, grey, and white. The storm that was headed my way appeared to be subtle, but I had no way of knowing. I honestly didn't trust my applications on my phone because they had the chance of being wrong. It was Natsuki that told me that those applications had generalized information.

I backed away from my window sighing about the weather, and how I could not shake my constant recall to Natsuki. I had developed a morning routine to forget her. However, my first thoughts of this morning showed me even with or without my morning routine Natsuki was burned into my mind. My routine was already started with being outside of my bed. I sauntered over to my shower letting the bathroom fill with steam. I thought to myself once in the shower how ritualistic my mornings had become since moving to college. While in the shower I could not help, but run my fingertips across the spot where my HiME mark had been. The memories attached to that spot always waited for me when I reached the shower part of my routine. Once I stepped out of the warm water I proceeded to dry my hair, and never once looked at myself in the steamy reflection of the mirror. My morning routine came closer to the end as I walked through my loft grabbing each necessary item for school. As I reached the door to my loft I smiled thinking that today would be great. Today started a new term at school.

The morning sky hue made me think of painting the moods of God. I had actually said that thought once before at the cliff side after a motorcycle ride with Natsuki. I looked down at my feet realizing that I had stopped walking all together fighting that memory from destroying my morning resolve. I clenched my fist as my heart beat thudded in a syncopated rhythm. I had to keep moving. I stopped worrying as my legs started to move. I had a debate course of some type this semester. I eagerly enjoyed the idea of verbal jousting. The classroom was in the section of the university that was once a part of the former high school. I found my way to the building down a pathway which took me to a garden in the middle of a square framed by four benches. The hedges formed a circle surrounding a statue and had another almost square-like hedge. If someone were to take a bird's eye look at the hedges it would appear as if the square shape hedge top hedge was cupped to hold the circle above it. I paused by the old fashioned lamp post turning back to look at the garden again realizing that there was a boy sitting on one of the benches in the shade. His hair was black like Natsuki's and his eyes had have been just as emerald. I had to catch my breath as I felt I was deeply attracted to him. His eyes met mine and his face grew red very slowly.

He quickly looked down at something. As I watched him, confusion began to sink in for me as the boy clumsily gathered his school items into a shoulder strapped messenger bag. I thought about Natsuki because of his appearance and haste in gather his items. I wondered if she would ever use a shoulder strap messenger style bag for school.

"Hey...," a soft masculine voice called out to me. I was slightly daunted by the voice shaking me from daydreaming. My eyes locked onto the most beautiful emerald ones.

"Classes start in this building in about a minute. What class do you have?" His voice was sweet for a man's voice, and almost the same of Natsuki's husky tone.

"Oh my, how silly of me to get lost in thought, I believe the course is listed as debate," I said showing my daze as I felt one his hand gently grasp my right arm and lead me into the building.

"Lucky for me, you and I can share that course together...," he said as we entered a hallway. "And this class is the first one on the left!"

"I'm so lucky to be escorted by such a handsome and beautiful man," I teased making the young man glow red right as we walked to the open door way.

"Hey, get her tiger!" A very loud young man yelled at us causing the class to shoot cat calls in our direction. However the beautiful young man by me just huffed at the noise, and he was still holding onto my arm almost like a defensive grasp that a child has with a parent's hand. He walked into the classroom bringing me with him ignoring our classmates jeering calls. He looked around and then went towards the nearest open desks. I could not help but be taken in by his actions and hidden playfulness.

"I'll protect you my princess," he whispered smiling at me as pulled out a chair for and then sat down after I had. I looked up to the door and saw an older man walk in with nothing, but a coffee mug. He looked at every one in the class, but his eyes seemed to rest on me and my new found companion. He quickly looked back around the room electing a giggle or two from some of the other girls in the classroom.

"Excuse my bad manners, but I'd like to state something and then ask a question before I introduce myself. I watched as the last two students walked into the classroom. I could not help, but enjoy the events of life unfolding in front of me. This gorgeous young woman complimented the young man, and he gets mocked for his reaction. Why mock him?"

I rather enjoyed the question and observation from the gentleman. I looked to others in the classroom seeing no one responding. They all were even more silent than before and some looked as if they just got scolded. The older man laughed.

"My name is Dr. Tetsuya. I have a doctorate in philosophy, human behavior, and physics. The university had this class setup this year and they had no one to teach it. My grading scale is going to primarily based off the taking part in debates and the rest on attendance. Now I want an open forum to go on in class. The topic selection will be delegated by me, but I want you all to come up with the topic choice. Please do not be shy when openly talking over topic discussions," He said in a very professorial tone. "Now do I have anyone interested in trying at the question?"

"Perhaps mocking was a defense because they do not have the courage to stand their ground," a girl offered as a suggestion.

"Compliments and reactions like that... Well mainly reactions like that are funny. The mocking may not have been mocking from those who did it," someone else offered.

I heard someone fake a coughing fit to draw attention. The young man had a very smug look on his face, and to draw more attention his way he slapped his hands on the desk.

"Of course I mocked him because I grew up with this guy. He's gay." He looked over to us winking. "Isn't that right, Tsubasa? He does not have any way to react to that comment because he is gay," he said arrogantly as if he won a special prize. My heart beat shallow as I thought how the young beautiful man by me must feel, but I realized as I looked to him that his feelings were quite mixed. He shook his head mumbling something to himself.

"Young man," the professor said in the direction of the smug young man. "I do appreciate the open forum style, but you are heading in a dangerous direction. Sexuality is a delicate topic,"

"It's a slice of reality for the debate class," the smug boy argued.

"I could always send you before a disciplinary board." The professor almost growled.

"Dr. Tatsuya, it's okay. He is just being a jerk;" The boy named Tsubasa said bluntly. The professor nodded looking to me. I felt the words in me thrashing until they finally burst out.

"What happens when happiness is destroyed in your pursuit of love? All of this driven from a compliment hinting at an underlying sign, a mutual attraction. The crushing weight love creates when it is rejected by the intended recipient." I felt my voice get colder. The teacher peered at me for second before turning to the class and dismissing it a few minutes early.

I sat quietly knowing my other classes that would typically be starting with this class would be delayed for a week. I heard the room grow quiet, and suddenly I heard the sound of someone inhale before speaking. I turned my head and with a defensive gaze hoping to burn down whoever came to my attention. My valiant gaze was broken down in an instant when my eyes were met by emerald green eyes. I could not have my eyes be like to those eyes.

"My name is Tsubasa Yamamoto." His voice sounded slightly scared, and shame settled in my heart. He stood in the door way waiting for my response.

"Shizuru Fujino," I said in a soft tone as if to apologize for my glare. His face lit up and those eyes sparkled. Natsuki had not left me at all. She was now in everything I saw, every memory, and now she was embodied in the form of Tsubasa Yamamoto.

* * *

**A/N:** As always, reviews are very welcome.


End file.
